


Still Alive - Karkat Edition

by Anarchyopteryx



Category: Homestuck, Portal
Genre: Alpha Session, Gen, Humor, Karkat was GLaDOS in a past life, Music, Oneshot, Post-Sgrub, Short, Song Parody, Still Alive - Song, That last tag was a joke, This Is STUPID, incredibly silly, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyopteryx/pseuds/Anarchyopteryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of the song "Still Alive" from Portal. </p><p>I filled a request in the Shitty Secret Santa thread on the MSPA forums. It was supposed to be about Lord English, but I made this instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive - Karkat Edition

THIS WAS A FAILURE  
I'M MAKING A NOTE HERE: I FUCKED UP  
IT'S HARD TO UNDERSTATE MY SATISFACTION

KARKAT VANTAS  
DOING WHAT I MUST  
BECAUSE I CAN  
FOR THE GOOD OF ALL OF US  
EXCEPT FOR THE FRIENDS WHO ARE DEAD

BUT THERE'S NO SENSE IN CRYING OVER EVERY MISTAKE  
YOU JUST KEEP ON TRYING TILL YOU FEEL YOU MIGHT BREAK  
AND THE SHIT GETS DONE  
AND YOU DON'T NEED A GUN  
FOR POTENTIAL SUICIDE!

I'M NOT EVEN ANGRY  
DO I NEED TO BE SINCERE RIGHT NOW?  
COME ON, SHE BROKE MY HEART  
AND IGNORED ME  
SGRUB TORE ME TO PIECES  
AND THREW ANY PEACE INTO A FIRE  
YET I HELPED YOUR SESSION BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!

YOU SAVED YOUR ASSES AND YOU'RE DOING JUST FINE  
AND YOU'RE OUT OF BETA  
WE'RE ARRIVING ON TIME  
SO I'M GLAD THAT I FAILED  
THINK OF THE OBSTACLES WE ASSAILED  
FOR THE FRIENDS WHO ARE STILL ALIVE

SO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME  
I THINK I PREFER TO BE WITH YOU  
MAYBE WE'LL KILL LORD ENGLISH  
THAT WAS A JOKE  
HAHA. FAT CHANCE.  
ANYWAY, THIS GRUBLOAF IS GREAT  
IT'S SO DELICIOUS AND MOIST

LOOK AT ME PRATTLING  
WHEN THERE'S SHIT TO DO  
WHEN I LOOK AT YOUR FACE I'M GLAD I'M NOT YOU  
I'VE GOT A NEW SESSION TO RUN  
THERE IS LEADING TO BE DONE  
FOR THE FRIENDS WHO ARE STILL ALIVE

AND BELIEVE ME I AM STILL ALIVE!  
I'M A FUCKING LEADER AND I AM STILL ALIVE!  
I FEEL HORRIBLE YET I AM STILL ALIVE!  
WHILE WE'RE WINNING I WILL STILL BE ALIVE!  
AND WHEN WE'VE WON I'LL STILL BE ALIVE  
STILL ALIVE!  
STILL ALIVE!


End file.
